List of supercentenarians who died in 2009
This is a list of supercentenarians who died in 2009. The list includes people whose lifespans have been "verified" and "pending", also known as lifespans whom have not had their age validated, by the Gerontology Research Group (GRG). Almost 100 supercentenarians died in 2009. There are currently 90 such people whose lifespans have been "verified" by the GRG, of whom 79 are female and 11 are male. There are currently 7 such people whose cases are considered "pending" by the GRG, all of whom are female. } |- |Yoshino Ide |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Lake Dickson |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Doreen Washington |align=center|F | | | |Australia |- |Epsie Wilson |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Virginia Call |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Augusto Moreira de Oliveira |align=center|M | | | |Portugal |- |Eleanor Grego |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Olympe Pidancet |align=center|F | | | |France |- |C. Letitia Lawson |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Kiyoshi Igarashi |align=center|M | | | |Japan |- |Kou Inabayashi |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Ismène Baffard |align=center|F | | | |France |- |Jeanne Berget |align=center|F | | | |France |- |Jeanette Pluim |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Maria-Eufemia Domenici |align=center|F | | | |Italy |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Rosa Brown |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Catharina Peters-Keultjes |align=center|F | | | |Netherlands |- |Kou Iijima |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Clarice Pearson |align=center|F | | | |United States |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Josephine Jeanne Faure-Geors |align=center|F | | | |France |- |Emilie Lavoie |align=center|F | | | |Canada |- |Wally Baker |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Salome Korn |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Anna Mae Pendley |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Noemi Anderson |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Emilia Revello |align=center|F | | | |Italy |- |Beatrice Cooper |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Aline Beslay |align=center|F | | | |France |- |E. Beatrice Riley |align=center|F | | | |Australia |- |Pearl Hampton |align=center|F | | | |United States |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Elspeth Wood |align=center|F | | | |United Kingdom |- |Lina Grotta |align=center|F | | | |Italy |- |Nell Meadows |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Margaret Cousins |align=center|F | | | |Canada |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Johanna Boost-Dalloyaux |align=center|F | | | |Netherlands |- |John Campbell Ross |align=center|M | | | |Australia |- |Shitsuko Araki |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Hélène Carrion |align=center|F | | | |France |- |Judith Pinard |align=center|F | | | |Canada |- |Anthone Phipps |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Carolina Peretti |align=center|F | | | |Italy |- |Pinkie Galbreath |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Tsuji Takano |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Suga Machida |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Tomoji Tanabe |align=center|M | | | |Japan |- |Antonio de Castro |align=center|M | | | |Portugal |- |Lucia Lauria |align=center|F | | | |Italy |- |Yoshi Kobayashi |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Maria Pogonowska |align=center|F | | | |Israel |- |Henry Allingham |align=center|M | | | |United Kingdom |- |Doris Nash |align=center|F | | | |United Kingdom |- |Tomasa Méndez |align=center|F | | | |Spain |- |Harry Patch |align=center|M | | | |United Kingdom |- |Ethel Johnson |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Sarah Wilkins |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Clarice Johnson |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Pasqualina Franco |align=center|F | | | |Canada |- |Gertrude Noone |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Hattie Lafayette |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Gertrude Baines |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Ruth Lincoln |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Grazia Carbonaro |align=center|F | | | |Italy |- |Umeno Arai |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Annie Butler |align=center|F | | | |United Kingdom |- |Sylvia Utz |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Mary Gentry |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Toki Takagi |align=center|F | | | |Japan |- |Grietje Jansen-Anker |align=center|F | | | |Netherlands |- |Romanie Pollet |align=center|F | | | |Belgium |- |Margaret Fitzgerald |align=center|F | | | |Canada |- |D. Ruth Kelly |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Mary Schumacher |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Ida Frabboni |align=center|F | | | |Italy |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Susan Middleton |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Hilliard Hudson |align=center|M | | | |United States |- |Olivia Patricia Thomas |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Chiyo Shiraishi |align=center|F | | | |Japan |-bgcolor="98DDFF" |Marie Audy |align=center|F | | | |France |- |Hilda Lacroix |align=center|F | | | |United States |- |Garland Adair |align=center|M | | | |United States |- |Gozei Higa |align=center|F | | | + |Japan |-bgcolor="9BDDFF" |Germaine Fosse |align=center|F | | | |France |- |María de la O-Soria |align=center|F | | | |Spain |- |Dorothy Montgomery |align=center|F | | | |United States |} a Rosenberg is a native of Germany. b Pogonowska is a native of Poland. c Franco is a native of Italy. References Category:Supercentenarians Category:Old people